


Dinner For Two

by Infinitefleurs



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, i was up at 1am writing this again, just nice domestic stuff, regardless i'm pretty proud of it, there's also a lot of dialogue i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Hoxton has decided to go and prepare dinner for Wolf. However, things don't go as planned when the Fugitive has a hard time working around the kitchen before the other returns. Fortunately, Wolf's there to lend a helping hand.





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deluxe-hoxton-trash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deluxe-hoxton-trash).



> My PAYDAY Secret Santa fic for deluxe-hoxton-trash! I'm really sorry about the lateness!! I was blocked so bad and I had awful net, but I hope it's worth the wait!

“Er...Master Hoxworth? Do you need any help with that? And may I ask why you have so many groceries with you?”

“Oh- Aldstone.” Hoxton was carrying at least four plastic bags filled with various ingredients, currently trying to get them up the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Nothing much, just decided to prepare dinner tonight. And no, I’m just dandy, don’t worry.”

“Dinner...for the crew?” The butler asks in a questioning tone, curious about the Fugitive’s sudden generosity.

“What? No! Those bastards can go and feed themselves, yeah? It’s personal.”

“Ah, I see. May I be of some assistance?” Aldstone asks, already reaching into the bag before Hoxton stops him.

“Actually...I was thinking of doing this myself, if you don’t mind. Makes it a wee bit more special.”

“Well...if you insist, sir. But please do let me know if you need any help.” “Sure, sure. Oh, and one more thing. Is...Wolf around, by any chance?”

“Er, no, actually. I believe he went out with Mister Steele and a few others, playing cops and robbers and all that.”

Hoxton nods nonchalantly, waving the other off. “Ah. Alright then. That’s all.”

Aldstone nods and leaves without another word, leaving the heister alone in the kitchen. He looks around in the kitchen, soon finding a little cookbook. Hoxton flips through the pages, eventually finding the one he marked, smiling in triumph.

“...Alright, Hoxton.” He murmurs to himself, picking out ingredients from one of the bags. “Two years in jail, how hard can dinner for two be?”

* * *

 

“ _Ammo bag, right here!_ ”

Meanwhile, Wolf was with Dallas, Clover, and Jacket on what was supposed to be a simple smash and grab. However, what they weren’t accounting for a stray camera. The alarms go off and Bain voices his displeasure.

Hey, accidents happen, right?

Regardless, the gang was taking refuge in an empty coffee shop, swarmed with cops.

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” Clover groans, landing a clean shot on one of the officers. “Where’s the bloody getaway?!”

“ _There has been a delay. We thank you for your patience. Have a nice day._ ” Says a woman’s voice, followed by static. Of course.

“Oh, haha.” Comes Clover’s sarcastic reply. “Very funny, Jacket. I’d rather not get arrested with you lot on Christmas Eve, so if any of you have any ideas, now’s the time!”

“Cool it, Clover. None of us are heading to the slammer. The getaway’s gonna be here soon, so just hold on-” Dallas replies, getting cut off by a familiar buzz. “ _Taser!_ "

Wolf was the first to react, quickly firing at the special until he dropped dead. “But we’re getting surrounded, Dallas! We should do someth-” The Technician begins, but is cut off by a loud screech.

Dallas clears a few more law enforcers, soon seeing a familiar looking van. “See? There’s the getaway. Don’t doubt the Mastermind.”

Jacket’s the first one to get up, hitting an officer with his bat before fumbling with his cassette. “ _Camioneta. Van._ ”

If Clover’s mask were off, she’d be seen rolling her eyes. “Whatever. Can we go before someone here gets shot?”

* * *

 

On the other hand, Hoxton was having his own problems. The once pristine kitchen was a mess, and he had two pans on the stove with food that’s about to burn.

Aldstone would have a lot to clean up later. It was the book’s fault, anyways. It made no sense whatsoever.

It didn’t to Hoxton, anyways.

“...Fuck’s sake, this is harder than it looks.” The Fugitive utters, reading through the recipe for the nth time, sighing. Maybe a little help wasn’t so bad? He shakes his head at the thought. He could do this! He had to. He wasn’t going to let Wolf down, was he? He takes a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.

Wait, was that smoke?

“ _Shite!_ ”

* * *

 

Wolf and the rest of the gang were exhausted to say the least. They were quiet on their way back to the safehouse, Dallas and Clover looking over themselves for any wounds that might’ve looked serious. Fortunately they found none save for a few minor scratches Jacket was in his own little bubble as usual, flipping through his various tape recordings, his mask already off. Wolf had to wonder, though…

How and where the hell is he keeping those cassettes?

Jacket didn’t carry a bag or anything, so how was he holding onto them? He personally liked Jacket; they did share the same excitement over, well, sending a few cops six feet under. But even then, he found the other’s thing for the tapes rather unsettling. Either way, he looks away from the man and opts for the window instead. The sun was just setting, and there was some light snowfall. Christmas was just around the corner. The thought brings him to Hoxton. He should pick out something nice for the other. He figured maybe a nice watch or maybe even a new coat would do. Hoxton wasn’t picky, but he still wanted to get something special for the other. He did cherish him so.

It was decided, then. He’d go out tonight and get something nice for Hoxton.

Well, maybe after dinner. Heisting’s hard work, after all.

* * *

 

Almost an hour since he started, Hoxton hasn’t made much progress. A few people came over to complain about the smoke and the burnt food and, well, he told them to sod off. Aldstone had checked up on him and offered a hand again, but Hoxton politely declined. He knew he could do this! Fortunately he had gone a bit overboard at the grocers and was still stocked up on ingredients. He was about to start over once more when he heard the van pull over into the garage.

Well, even if he didn’t hear the van he could hear Houston’s complaining. And that usually meant the van was back from whatever heist they did. Honestly the man was a bit too attached to that thing. It was just a car for god’s sakes.

Wait.

The van is here, so that means…

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, they can’t be here yet!” Hoxton quickly scrambles to clean up as best he could, which wasn’t much given his small time frame. He hurries down the stairs but bumps into Wolf. He nearly falls down but the other quickly catches him, standing him upright.

“Wolf-!”

“Hoxtatron! Careful there, you nearly fell. What’s got you in a rush?”

“Er, well- I head you guys come in and I just had to see you, you know?”

“Really?” Wolf breaks into a smile, pulling the other in for a little hug, quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re sweet. I’m glad to see you too. Have you eaten yet? Let’s have dinner-” Wolf starts, but Hoxton cuts him off, standing in front of the stairway.

“No-! I mean- Dinner can wait, yeah? Let’s talk, I’m sure you gave those cops a brutal time out there.”

“Well, yes, but I’m afraid dinner can’t wait this time, Hox. I’m starving.” The Technician makes his move to head upstairs, but he’s stopped by the smell of smoke, frowning. “...I smell something burning. Is someone cooking, Hoxton?”

“What, upstairs? No, no! What’re you talking about, Wolfie? Nothing’s burning.”

Wolf only raises an eyebrow, taking note of the other’s expression. He knew that look all too well; Hoxton was hiding something. He gives the other a smile, carefully moving him away from the stairs. “Then I suppose you won’t mind if I go and check.” He says, heading up.

“Yes I would-!” Hoxton starts, but the other doesn’t stop, casually making his way up. “Wolf! Don’t go up there-!” He yells after the other but it was too late.

“...Whoa. What happened here?” Wolf looks over at Hoxton, who was averting his gaze in shame. “Hoxton…”

“Look, I just- I wanted to do something nice for you, alright? You’re always doing something for me and I figured I should give something back.” The Fugitive replies, looking over at the mess he had made. “...Guess I’m not very good at it though, eh?” He adds, laughing dryly.

“Oh, Hox…” Wolf walks over, pulling the other into another embrace, although this one was more gentle. “You didn’t have to go and go through all this for me. I appreciate every bit of it, though. I love you, Hoxton, and I wanna make sure you know that.”

“Oh, don’t get all cheesy on me.” Hoxton replies, although he was smiling. “I bloody well know that. Why’d you think I wanted to do this? Either way, I have to go clean up.”

“Aw, I don’t want you cleaning up by yourself. Come on, I’ll help you cook. I’m pretty sure you’re hungry too.” “Well, you’re not wrong. I’ve been refusing help all day because I thought I’d manage. I suppose I’ve been going about it the wrong way.”

“Don’t worry about it, really. Now, come on! Dinner isn’t going to cook itself.” Wolf reassures him, gently tugging him along to the kitchen.

“Alright, alright, hold your horses…” Hoxton replies, laughing a bit. “Oh, and Wolfie?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Merry Christmas.”

And so, the two went on with cooking. With Wolf’s help they managed to finish fairly quickly, and Hoxton’s even managed to learn some new things from him.

* * *

 

While they were off having a lovely dinner, the rest of the heisters were gathered downstairs in the living room, a large collection of Chinese food on the coffee table. Dallas approaches them with crossed arms.

“...Take out? _Seriously?_ ”

“It ain’t our fault.” Houston interjects, looking rather huffy. “Hoxton hogged the kitchen all day. Wouldn’t even let us near the damn fridge. Asshat.”

“Makes sense. Anyways, is there some left for me? I’m starving.”


End file.
